1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to substituted azetidinone compounds useful for treating vascular and lipidemic conditions, and formulations and processes related thereto.
Atherosclerotic coronary heart disease (CHD) represents the major cause for death and vascular morbidity in the western world. Risk factors for atherosclerotic coronary heart disease include hypertension, diabetes mellitus, family history, male gender, cigarette smoke and high serum cholesterol. A total cholesterol level in excess of 225–250 mg/dl is associated with significant elevation of risk of CHD. The newly revised NCEP ATP III low density lipoprotein (LDL-C) goal for patients with CHD or CHD risk equivalent is <100 mg/dL (2.59 mmol/L), for individuals with two or more risk factors is <130 mg/dL (3.37 mmol/L) and for individuals with fewer than two risk factors is <160 mg/dL (4.14 mmol/L).
The regulation of whole-body cholesterol homeostasis in mammals and animals involves the regulation of dietary cholesterol and modulation of cholesterol biosynthesis, bile acid biosynthesis and the catabolism of the cholesterol-containing plasma lipoproteins. The liver is the major organ responsible for cholesterol biosynthesis and catabolism and, for this reason, it is a prime determinant of plasma cholesterol levels. The liver is the site of synthesis and secretion of very low density lipoproteins (VLDL) which are subsequently metabolized to low density lipoproteins (LDL) in the circulation. LDL are the predominant cholesterol-carrying lipoproteins in the plasma and an increase in their concentration is correlated with increased atherosclerosis. When intestinal cholesterol absorption is reduced, by whatever means, less cholesterol is delivered to the liver. The consequence of this action is decreased hepatic lipoprotein (VLDL) production and an increase in the hepatic clearance of plasma cholesterol, mostly as LDL. Thus, the net effect of inhibiting intestinal cholesterol absorption is a decrease in plasma cholesterol levels and progression of atherosclerotic lesion formation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,767,115, 5,624,920, 5,668,990, 5,656,624 and 5,688,787, respectively, disclose hydroxy-substituted azetidinone compounds and substituted β-lactam compounds useful for lowering cholesterol and/or in inhibiting the formation of cholesterol-containing lesions in mammalian arterial walls. U.S. Pat. No. 5,756,470, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2002/0137690, U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 2002/0137689 and PCT Patent Application No. WO 2002/066464 disclose sugar-substituted azetidinones and amino acid substituted azetidinones useful for preventing or treating atherosclerosis and reducing plasma cholesterol levels.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,846,966 and 5,661,145, respectively, disclose treatments for inhibiting atherosclerosis and reducing plasma cholesterol levels using such hydroxy-substituted azetidinone compounds or substituted β-lactam compounds in combination with HMG CoA reductase inhibitor compounds, which act by blocking hydroxymethylglutaryl coenzyme A (HMG-CoA) reductase (the rate-limiting enzyme in hepatic cholesterol synthesis).
Despite recent improvements in the treatment of vascular disease, there remains a need for improved compounds, compositions and treatments for hyperlipidaemia, atherosclerosis and other vascular conditions that provide more efficient delivery of treatment.